Turn up the Heat
by spiritgununicorn
Summary: Sometimes it's just so damned hot and adjusting yourself is exhausting. Watching someone adjust themselves brings the temperature up sky high, especially if you want to touch. AU.


Title: Turn up the Heat

Rating: M

Pairing: Paine x Rikku x Yuna

Summary: Sometimes it's just so damned hot and adjusting yourself is exhausting. Watching someone adjust themselves brings the temperature up sky high, especially if you want to touch. AU.

Disclaimer: Oh, I wish I owned the characters. Yum.

Notes: This came out longer than I expected. My house is hot, and some pwp could never hurt. Threesome fun. Enjoy.

* * *

_Turn up the Heat_

Summer was the one season that no one wanted to be cramped into a small yet brightly lit room for another five hours every day of the week. Summer was the season that everyone was supposed to be fraternizing about in the sunlight, the rays eagerly making contact with skin to either tan it, burn it, or give it a disgusting disease if you were soaking up the rays way too much. However, for some kids-teenagers to be exact-the summer held the promise of summer school…five more hours every day of the week that was hell. At least the school always had air conditioning, and that was it's only saving grace on a 108 degree day like today.

"Whoever made the air conditioner should be treated like a god." The moan spilling out of pouting pink lips was enough to wet anyone's panties or boxers at the moment. It was strangely erotic the sounds one girl could make when she felt the need to because she was pleasured by the cool air hitting her exposed cleavage. "Don't you guys think so?" Those luscious pink lips curled into a delicious smile that reached all the way up to sparkling green eyes with irises that swirled if you looked just right.

The girl knew what she was doing, kneeling on the hard metal chair, laying her stomach on the wooden desk before her as her shirt slid up in the back, and the skirt she had on was way too short, giving everyone a lovely view of her yellow knickers that matched her dreadlocked golden hair. Her body was way too warm, but she was laying out in the back of the class by the air conditioner in the windowsill; the air hitting that cleavage and catching the droplets of sweat that fell from her forehead and down into the crevice of her bosom. She bit her lip, fighting another moan or groan-she didn't know which one it was-because it was just so damn _hot_ and she wanted nothing more than to go home and soak.

That wasn't happening anytime soon as they had three more hours in this damned room. No one was paying any attention to Rikku, as much as they could hear her moaning. If they turned to look back just as they did at the beginning of their lunch break, she would be in the same position as she started. They all knew that she undid her bra, letting her breasts hang free underneath the shirt, yet pressing them down slightly so the air could hit her just right. There was also some twitch that could be seen as Rikku kept on shifting her weight on her knees, and everyone was fighting the urge to look back because Rikku was making the temperature skyrocket in the stupid fucking classroom with her stupid moaning.

She was giving Paine a problem, just like she always did. Paine was her girlfriend of six months today, and the heat was as intense as their relationship. Rikku didn't mind the sweat dripping down her body, because she was so used to it happening no matter what season it was. Paine had that effect on her from all the sex they had; it was the beginning of their relationship after all, and yet there was something different about today seeing as it was just so hot and all Rikku kept doing was pressing her legs together and pushing them far apart with a few moans escaping those pink lips.

"Rikku, stop that." Paine was hot too, her short silver streaked hair damp and falling in between her eyes. Every so often she would either reposition it back up again, or push it back, then she would shake her head to get the sweat drops off of her, and it would be back in her face again. Her girlfriend was taking up all of the cool air, and as much as Paine wanted to push her off that desk and let her share with the rest of the class, she couldn't go back there and touch Rikku. If she did, she would rip off her clothes and have hot sweaty sex in the middle of the classroom.

That wouldn't be good seeing as the classroom held more than just the two of them. There was Yuna, Rikku's cousin who was the only one that would look back every so often, a blush tingeing her cheeks at the indecency of it all, her pristine white dress making her look like the epitome of innocence; Gippal was right in front of Paine, wishing to look back with his buddies Nooj and Baralai back at Rikku and all of her glory, but none of them wanted to die by her girlfriend's hand; there was also Tidus, Yuna's boyfriend who sat in front of Yuna, blissfully ignorant as he continued to run through plays for his blitz ball games and sat without a shirt on.

The teacher had left the room, leaving them for lunch and going to her own office. She didn't want to deal with a bunch of hot, sweaty, filthy teenagers unless she absolutely had to, and the forty-five minutes she gave them for lunch meant that she did not have to be there at all. She was also going to give them the extra fifteen, making it a full-on hour of them being able to do whatever the hell they wanted. She didn't give a damn as long as they didn't kill each other for now. Blissfully unaware of all the tension in her classroom, she sat in her office poised in front of a fan, unbuttoning her shirt, lifting her legs on her desk wide open and let the cool air hit her fully.

"But Paine…" Rikku singsonged in the classroom, stomach and breasts pressed on the wooden desk, knees on the chair and her ass sticking out. If someone came and smacked it, she would be able to fly off or slide a little bit and dangle over the desk, her tits jiggling and giving a splendid view to anyone who might be perched on the trees right outside of the windows. The blonde girl pressed herself more on the desk, one of her arms swinging out in front, a folder clasped in her hand and she began fanning in between her legs with much impropriety.

"It really is too hot." She continued to whine, making the boys in front of Paine want to turn their heads and console her, but a flash of red in her eyes made them snap their necks forward, and Paine sighed. What had she ever done to start dating someone as innocently erotic as Rikku? Then again, Rikku wasn't as innocent as she made herself out to be sometimes, and Paine knew this. That blonde was doing this so Paine would look back at her and lose herself for some reason, which made everything twenty times more difficult, and the short haired girl started to fan herself with her own folder, looking over at Yuna. She tried to convey something along the lines of "do something about your cousin" but the other girl only shook her head and pointed back at Paine.

Great. Not even the true innocent in this classroom was going to do anything about it. Just her fucking luck.

Paine turned around slowly, one arm dangling over her chair, and eyes transfixed on her girlfriend. She could see those bright yellow panties, flowers painted over them making her naughty bits look like a tamed garden and she absentmindedly licked her lips as she lifted her other arm to let her fingers run through her damp hair. It felt like it was such a long day and the sun was scorching them in the classroom, and Paine thought she was going to be a puddle of goo by the end of the fucking day, and her goddamn girlfriend was playing with her by laying half across the goddamn desk and showing her panties to everyone who looked back. She should have known that this fucking blonde was a little bit of an exhibitionist.

Letting out some air from her lips, she whistled a her girlfriend, easily drawing her attention. The two of them locked eyes, and Paine licked her lips again. Rikku easily got the message and slid back in the chair. Her knees bent and her bottom touched the back of her feet. Somewhere throughout the time they were in class she took off her shoes, and so her pretty thigh highs gleamed with the same pristine whiteness of Yuna's sundress. Her thighs were still parted as she half-sat down, letting Paine get an eyeful of all that Rikku had to offer. The sexual tension in the room got a little thicker as they continued to look at each other.

None of the boys were watching, but Yuna sure was. She licked her lips in anticipation, quietly asking herself within her mind if she should even be watching this. There was something going on with a charged sexual energy, and it was a moment for just Rikku and Paine, but she couldn't turn her eyes away. Her chest was swelling as she found it a little hard to breathe and crossed and uncrossed her legs wondering what it was that was warming down there. Was there something they hadn't taught her in the school that's happening here? Yuna wasn't sure but she continued to watch, beads of sweat going down her neck and down her chest letting her body become somewhat more sensitive than before.

Neither of the other girls took their eyes off of one another. Rikku pushed her chair back from the desk a little more, her breasts dangling in the shirt and sticking to it slightly. Her nipples were erect and pushing through the fabric, announcing themselves to Paine yet she paid no mind to them yet. Rikku held the folder still, her thighs parting a little more, the skirt sliding up easily, and those panties making a bigger appearance as she continued to fan in between her legs to cool herself off. Rikku wasn't exactly cooled however, she was getting hotter and hotter as Paine stared at her, took in the sights of her girlfriend now licking her lips and almost moaning but not quite.

Paine smirked. The game finally begun now and she languidly got up from her chair, wandering over to her exhibitionist girlfriend. The voyeur in the classroom, covered her mouth to keep the gasp within herself as she watched her cousin and Paine share a passionate kiss that ignited her own body. She watched their lips smash with force and their eyes closed at the same time, the two of them relishing in what they were doing. Hands hadn't begun to wander yet, and Yuna bit her lip. She almost wanted to take part in what they were doing, but she had her own boyfriend right in front of her. Yuna never felt such a charged sexual energy in all of her life and was unsire of what to do with herself now.

Paine and Rikku's tongues mingled with one another, as the taller girl who was standing tugged the blonde's hair making her head tilt up more. They parted for a few minutes to look at each other, smile mischievously, and Rikku put her arms up and around Paine's neck. Their lips locked again, and Yuna could see her cousin's thighs twitch much in the same way that hers were doing now. She covered her mouth again, feeling her blush grow and make her body become warmer. She stood up and walked out of the classroom, the boys' attentions snapping up to look at her and then each other.

Paine and Rikku's lip lock finished as they looked around the room. Yuna was gone, and they made it a point to go and see what was up with her. After all, it was their fault, and told the boys to tell their teacher what was going on when she came back. They walked out of the room before any of them could put a word in. Rikku's breasts bounced as they walked and wandered throughout the hall in search of her cousin. Their hands were clasped together, their fingers sweaty, but intertwined and they looked through each every window in the doors until they came up to the student association office.

Yuna sat in the student association office with her hands in front of her. Her eyes clearly showed the look of someone who was spaced out, and so it was easy for Paine and Rikku to wander into the room, lock the door, and cover the window with the shade before she could even notice. Rikku crept up behind her cousin and snaked her arms around her neck, letting her breath ghost over the other girl's ear, "Hey. You okay?" Yuna jumped a little as her cousin pulled her arms back so that her hands rested on Yuna's shoulders and started to rub rhythmically. The massage was a nice welcome, but soon the brunette noticed that the two of them weren't alone, and her blush flushed all over again.

"I-I'm fine." She didn't mean to stutter. The charged energy she meant to get away from had now followed her here, and yet she wasn't in a hurry to get away. She wanted to find out what they would do to her, if they would do anything that is.

"You were watching." It wasn't a question, just a statement. Rikku continued to rub Yuna's shoulders as Paine looked at the brunette, the smirk she gave to her lover was now pointed at Yuna and the other girl gulped and licked her lips.

"Yes…" She was a little uncomfortable as she looked at Paine. There was something hungry about her, and Rikku's hand slipped again, this time finding themselves right above the brunette's chest and resting there. "R-Rikku?"

"Paine and I play like this all the time, Yuna. We didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. We didn't realize you were watching the whole time." The voice in her ear was comforting, but she could tell that they were both now looking at Rikku's girlfriend. The lilting voice of her cousin had gotten a little deeper and was teeming with lust. Yuna shivered at the sound and the gaze of her cousin's lover. She was prey caught in a trap and she knew it. Yet…Yuna couldn't find herself to abject to what was befalling her…she was enraptured…she wanted to know more. Perhaps she liked being a voyeur or being prey.

"It's normal to the two of us, Yuna." The brunette felt her cousin's hands travel down her chest and in front of the dress. They now rested on her breasts and for some reason the pressure that was put on them only made her hotter than before. Somewhere in the back of her mind she was screaming thing like it was wrong, and she shouldn't be enjoying this, but for now, that precious was delicious and she craved more of it. Her chest was rising and falling in such a way that she could see the hands rising and falling with it. It was fantastic, and she wondered what it was like without her clothes on.

"I take it you like the attention as well." When did Paine get closer to the desk? She was now half-sitting on it. One leg drawn across and the other dangling off of it. She continued to watch her girlfriend excite her cousin with a small smile, the hungry look never leaving her eyes. She drew closer still, her face only inches in front of Yuna's and there was a question that she didn't even voice as Yuna only nodded and closed her eyes. The single touch of lips against lips set the brunette's body aflame. Rikku cupped her cousin's breasts, squeezing them through the fabric and bra she had on.

Yuna's mouth opened in a moan, letting Paine plunge her tongue in and explore. Rikku continued to play with her breasts before moving up and peeling down the spaghetti straps of the dress. Paine helped her girlfriend slide the top down, the strapless bra coming down with it, and letting her breasts come out in full. Yuna groaned as her cousin was able to alternate between squeezing them, cupping them, and tugging each of her nipples. Paine never stopped kissing her through it all, continually coaxing her tongue to meet with hers, Yuna never experienced such passion and pleasure before. When they parted for air, the brunette found she almost had none in her lungs and leaned back against her cousin.

"Geez Paine, think you could've let her off a little easier?" One of Rikku's hands trailed through her cousin's hair, petting her softly like a newfound kitten. The smile gracing her features was soft and she kissed her cousin's forehead before looking back at her girlfriend. Yuna's mind was turned to mush as she tried to understand what was happening right now. Her cousin and her girlfriend were pleasuring her instead of each other! This was not how things were supposed to be in summer school! She woke up this morning thinking she was going to have a regular day of class while it was hot and go home, but this…this was madness!

Paine almost read the girl's mind, and before she could even begin to explain how wrong this all was, the silver haired girl put her tongue to another use by swirling it around Yuna's nipples as Rikku continued to cup and massage them. Yuna's words died in her throat as she gasped and moaned as the haze of pleasure took hold of her. The wetness in between her legs was growing and she could feel it. She crossed and uncrossed her legs underneath the desk just like before as her cousin kissed her forehead. Yuna wondered for a split second if things were going to escalate which would mean her virginity would be gone in a manner of minutes, she realized that this would be a better way to lose it.

The tongue on her breasts were gone, letting cold air chill her. Yuna opened her eyes, forgetting that she ever closed them, and felt the chair move away from the desk. Rikku now sat in front of her on the desk, her legs spread open wide and giggling girlishly. Her shirt rode up again, and this time all the way to reveal her perky breasts. Pale hands were massaging them skillfully and green eyes clashed with bi-colored ones. Paine was turned to Rikku now, Yuna started to watch as kisses were planted along her chest and down her stomach, continuing downwards as Paine slid down the desk and knelt before her cousin.

Yuna's chest rose and fell as she licked her lips. There was drool at the side of her mouth, and she wiped it quickly, not wanting to look like an idiot. The entire scene was strangely erotic and Yuna could not believe she was a part of the entire scenario. Paine stopped for a moment, turning to the brunette slightly and grinned. She peeled off Rikku's panties, exposing her for the two of them to see, and left them at the side of the desk. The girl's skirt was pulled up higher in her own hands against her abdomen. Paine pushed Rikku's legs further apart for more access and that's when Yuna saw her move forward and her cousin jolt.

Rikku's legs twitched and she started panting. Her hands let go of the skirt and latched onto Paine's hair. She alternated between licking her lips, smashing her teeth together, and opening her mouth to moan heartily like her life depended on it. Yuna sat there with her mouth wide open in wonder. She wanted to feel just as good as Rikku does right now. She wasn't sure of how to make that happen. She wanted to get up and play with her cousin's nipples to return the favor but she found her legs were like jelly and spread out open before her.

Yuna pulled her dress up a little, looking at the white panties to match her outfit that were now soaking wet. Slowly, as she continued to listen to her cousin moan and Paine's intense slurping sounds, she let her fingers run along the wetness and rub. The contact gave her a slight heat of pleasure and she gasped. She continued to rub it, loving the feel of it beneath her hand and her legs started to twitch. Yuna didn't notice that her cousin's eyes opened and screamed her girlfriend's name, slumping forward a little and her body twitching.

Rikku's panting was loud above Paine and she knew just exactly where and how to lick her girlfriend to orgasm. She lapped up the juices that seemed to flow endlessly, and wiped her chin. She stood up, pushing Rikku back onto the desk, kissing her with as much passion as she possibly could. Pulling herself away from her girlfriend, she kissed her forehead and leaned onto her, their breasts touching through their clothes and Paine smiled. "I'll take care of her. Watch me."

"Definitely." Rikku smiled tiredly, letting herself be pulled up to sit again. They watched Yuna rub herself through her panties, snickering at the virgin before them. Paine sank back on the floor, this time kneeling in front of Yuna, grasping her hand and letting the girl open her eyes widely. She was shocked for a second, remembering that there were others in the room, and immediately looked up at her cousin. Rikku most definitely looked satisfied.

"She'll take care of you. Paine's real good." Yuna's cousin stretched and yawned, looking like she needed a good nap right about now. The brunette could only nod dumbly, her eyes trained down at Paine and biting her lip.

The silver haired girl moved forward some more, pushing Yuna's legs apart, pulling her down the chair, and legs on her own shoulders. Paine wasted no time in taking her panties off, tossing them next to Rikku's and started to rub up the girl's legs and towards her thighs. Yuna's eyes turned upwards and let out a shaky breath, unsure of what exactly to expect. She always heard that the first time would hurt, and she was bracing herself for the pain. Sensing her unease, Paine kissed up the same places she rubbed, comforting the girl slightly.

She let her tongue lick Yuna's slit tentatively, making the girl gasp and arch deliciously. Taking that as a good sign, Paine continued to lick up and down a few more times before scooting closer yet again, and using her fingers to open her other lips. Yuna felt another rush of cold that was replaced with Paine's mouth on a part of her that she never expected to be touched. Pressure built up as the silver haired girl's tongue flicked her clit and swirled around it before taking it in her mouth and sucking on it. Paine alternated between the three motions, having Yuna's legs twitch and move more than they should have.

Paine had to hold down the brunette's legs if she wanted the girl to near completion. Continuing to lick and suck as much as she could, Yuna tugged Paine's hair just as much as her cousin. She was a bit more forceful-because it was her first time-and in soon enough, the world was exploding around her. Yuna arched again, and her body clenched, and Paine lapped up her juices. If anyone asked, both cousins tasted sweet and Paine really could not get enough.

Rikku giggled as her cousin slinked back into her seat, panting harshly and gulping. She released Paine's hair wanting to say sorry, but the other girl placed a small kiss on her lips, letting Yuna taste herself in the process. Her face and body were flushed as she looked at her and Rikku, unsure of what to say about the whole ordeal. Rikku only shook her head, finally getting off of the desk, and wrapping her arms around Paine.

"Don't think you're getting away without having some yourself you know." The only girl who chose to wear shorts, making things difficult than they had to be, Paine chuckled and kissed her girlfriend. Rikku stood behind her, unbuttoning the pants and undoing the zipper, pushing it down to the floor unceremoniously. She eagerly stuck her hands into Paine's boy shorts, her fingers skillfully sliding right into Paine, making her grind right into those fingers.

Yuna regained her senses after watching the show for a little while, and stood up to join them. She pulled Paine's shirt up, seeing the girl wear a sports bra and pulled that up just as well. Her lips latched onto a nipple, her hand massaging the opposite breast, and switching between them. Paine groaned at the pleasure they were giving her, making notes on doing this again in someone's home. She moaned loud when Rikku's fingers plunged harder and deeper into her, pushing the boundaries and hitting her in all the right spots.

Paine became undone after a few minutes of Rikku's rigorous finger-fucking and Yuna's talented tongue. Her orgasm hit hard and she let out a shaky breath after one particularly loud scream. She froze for a little bit, standing upright and both cousins looked to one another grinning. Only the two of them will be able to share this kind of experience with Paine.

The girls were gone for only a whole of twenty-five minutes. Yuna and Paine strolled in first, nothing amiss, but fully cooled down. Rikku was the last one to file in, still adjusting her skirt and shaking herself this way and that. Paine looked at her girlfriend and shook her head.

"My kibbles and bits need to be adjusted, okay!" Paine chuckled, kissing the blonde girl and looked over at her cousin, making the brunette blush and stutter. She cast her eyes down, pushing up her breasts with her hands and turning her attention in front of her to her boyfriend and his plays. She wanted to do it again one day, if that was even possible. Yuna would never be able to explain that she lost her virginity, and decided to keep it as a secret between her, Rikku, and Paine.

They all respected it. They all just wished that the air conditioner would kick in some more so that they all wouldn't be so sweaty and sticky.

Then again, it was a good king of thing.


End file.
